Berpencar
by Arina nee-chan
Summary: Mendapatkan gunjingan dan di kucilkan oleh penduduk pulau rintis membuatnya mengambil keputusan yang amat bodoh. akan kan keputusannya bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya atau malah menyebabkan tragedi baginya. OOC, Typo(s), cerita aneh dari author aneh yang mendapat inspirasi dari eps 17. tapi ceritanya nggak berhubungan sama eps. 17. bingung? baca sajalah
1. Chapter 1

**Haiiii... saya datang lagiiii...**

**Saya terlalu gila karena membuat banyak multi chap dalam 1 waktu... hahahaha**

**Ini adalah khayalan saya setelah melihat eps 17. Yang membuat saya pengen ngerobek-robek itu mulut Adudu.**

**Gila aja kayak gitu mulutnya. Mana orang-orang apa langsung percaya lagi. Yeah.. itulah gambaran super hero. Tidak selalu diagung-agungkan. Jika ancaman hilang dia akan dilupakan dan apabila ia melakukan sedikit kesalahan ia dengan mudahnya dibenci. Apa mereka nggak ingat bagaimana dulu Boboiboy melindungi mereka. **

**Yahh... sudah cukup curcolnya saya mulai aja.**

**Maaf jika ada kesamaan ide. **

**Saya nggak munculin Air. Cuma 4 element Boboiboy yang bakal berperan**

**Ist show time.**

**Happy reading.**

**Warning : GaJe, Abal, Typo(s), kata-kata yang berbelit-belit, OOC, alurnya ribet dan ikutan motoGP a.k.a kecepatan dan segunung kesalahan lainnya.**

Tekanan, emosi, dan rasa bersalah menyelimuti hati sang pahlawan.. ahh tidak sang bocah pemilik kekuatan super di pulau rintis itu. Hanya duduk diam dan membiarkan Adudu melakukan sesuatu sama sekali bukan sifatnya. Namun apa daya semua orang membencinya. Hanya segelintir teman-temannya yang masih setia didekatnya. Ahh... mungkin tidak semua, teman-temannya hanya berteman dengannya jika orang tua mereka tidak melihatnya. Orang tua Yaya, Ying dan Gopal melarangnya untuk berteman dengan mereka. Hanya Fang, teman ahh.. tidak rivalnya yang tetap menemaninya tak peduli dengan semua tatapan orang lain.

Boboiboy tetaplah seorang anak kecil. Ia bisa bersedih, ia tak bisa menghadapi tatapan dari orang-orang disekitarnya. Seperti saat ini. Boboiboy hanya menunduk ketika berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya. Hanya ada Fang disampingnya karena teman-temannya yang lain dijemput oleh orang tua mereka masing-masing. Boboiboy tau alasannya. Ia berbahaya, ia bisa melukai orang, ia adalah ancaman. Ia harus dimusnahkan. Pikiran itu membuatnya sulit untuk bangkit. Boboiboy menunduk dalam-dalam ketika melewati sekumpulan orang dan dipandang rendah orang-orang itu. Fang menatap rivalnya dengan tatapan yang dingin. Ia sudah muak dengan sikap Boboiboy akhir akhir ini. Tanpa pikir panjang Fang menarik kerah baju Boboiboy dan memberinya deathglare. Namun yang ditarik hanya menatapnya kosong. Fang terhenyak melihatnya dan melepaskan kerah baju Boboiboy. Orang-orang memandangnya aneh dan bahkan ada yang berlari meninggalkan tempat itu karena takut pertempuran akan terjadi dan membuat mereka terluka.

"Huhh... aku tak suka kau menunjukkan wajah burukmu itu." kata Fang menyindir.

Boboiboy hanya diam dan kembali berjalan mendahului Fang dengan pandangan dan pikiran yang kosong. Ia bahkan tak mendengar apa yang dikatakan rivalnya itu. ia hanya berjalan pelan dan tetap menunduk. Fang yang ada dibelakangnya semakin geram dengan perilaku rivalnya itu. Ia segera menyusul rivalnya dan berdiri didepanya. Boboiboy menatapnya pandangannya tetap kosong dan sangat tertekan. Ia benci melihat pandangan itu. ia benci melihat eskpresi itu. ia juga benci melihat sikap orang yang ada didepannya itu.

BUAKK...

Fang mengangkat tangannya dan memukul pipi si bocah bertopi. Boboiboy yang sama sekali tidak siap ketika mendapat pukulan telak Fang terhuyung dan terjatuh. Segera Fang meindih tubuhnya dan kembali melayangkan beberapa pukulan.

Bukkk... "Kau bukan Boboiboy!"

Bukkk... "Boboiboy tak selemah ini!"

Bukkk... "Boboiboy akan selalu tegar dan tersenyum."

Boboiboy yang dipukuli Fang hanya menerimanya dengan pasrah. Fang melayangkan pukulannya sekali lagi dengan sekuat tenaga. Namun saat menyentuh ujung hidung Boboiboy tangan itu berhenti memukul. Boboiboy menatap tangan itu. tangan itu terkepal kuat seperti menahan amarah dari sang pemilik.

"Karena itu lah kau rivalku." Ucap Fang lirih. Ia menarik tangannya dan bangkit berdiri. Ia tak melirik Boboiboy dan belalu pergi dengan elang bayangnya. Tempat itu terasa sepi karena orang-orang telah pergi ketakutan karena perbuatannya tadi.

Boboiboy tetap berbaring ditanah dan tak ada niatan untuk beranjak pergi. Kata-kata Fang tadi mengingatkannya pada sosok Boboiboy. Boboiboy yang di agung-agungkan. Tapi itu dahulu, sekarang semua orang mencampakkannya seperti sampah. Semua orang menghidarinya seperti ancaman mematikan. Dan mereka benar ia hanya sampah, ia adalah ancaman. Ia ingin menghilangkan semua ingatan menyakitkannya sekarang namun bagaimana? Ia tak tahu caranya. ia bingung, hey.. dia hanya seorang bocah. Hanya seorang bocah yang dikucilkan dan dibuang. Ia tak bisa menahan semua derita ini. Hingga kegelapan menera dirinya dan membawanya kealam mimpi.

OoooooooooooO

Yaya berjalan pelan ketika ia bisa pergi keluar dari rumahnya. Ia ingin bertemu Boboiboy, ia ingin menenangkannya dan menghiburnya. Mengangkatnya dari masalah yang tak bisa dipecahkannya. Masalah yang membuatnya terpuruk dan bersedih selama ini. ia terbang dengan cepat agar tak ada yang melihatnya. Namun sialnya dia didepannya sekarang terlihat Boboibot menghadangnya pergi. entah apa yang diperintahkan Adudu padanya, tapi Boboibot selalu menghadangnya ketika ia berhasil keluar dari rumahnya. Boiboy yang dalam bentuk Taufan menghadangnya dengan menggunakan Hoverboardnya diudara.

"Biarkan aku lewat!" kata Yaya mengepalkan tangannya dan mengumpulkan gravitasi di tangannya.

"Tidak bisa. Kau akan pergi ketempat ancaman. Aku tak bisa membiarkannya." Ucap robot itu dengan aksen khas robotnya.

Yaya geram, ia tak bisa terus menerus diam melihat temannya menderita. Melawan para penjahat sudah terlalu berat baginya apalagi sekarang ia hanya sendirian melawan semua orang. Dan ini semua gara-gara robot menyebalkan yang ada didepannya dan hasutan dari mulut busuk tuannya itu.

Yaya segera terbang menghindari boboibot. Ia tahu percuma melawannya, hal itu hanya akan membuatnya terluka dan terpaksa kembali kerumah. Namun menghindari boboibot bukan perkara mudah. Ia cepat secepat ahh... tidak lebih cepat dari Boboiboy yang asli. Terbang kekiri dan kekanan, naik keatas dan tiba-tiba menukik kebawah telah dilakukannya. Namun boboibot juga sangat gesit dan tetap bisa mengikuti Yaya.

"Sudah cukup." Ucap Yaya geram terhadap robot menyebalkan didepannya itu. ia melayangkan pukulannya kearah boboibot dan tentu saja dapat boboibot hindari dengan mudah. Ia terbang menghindar lagi. Namun sang robot sudah ada didepannya dan melayangkan gerudi Taufan yang cukup membuatnya terpental.

"Ughhh..."

Yaya jatuh disebuah gang kecil yang selalu menjadi jalan pulang baginya dan teman-temannya. Yaya mencoba berdiri dan sembunyi. Namun Boboibot menemukannya terlebih dahulu. Yaya bersiap untuk bertempur. Ia terbang kearah boboibot dan melayangkan sebuah pukulan padanya. Namun belum juga tangan Yaya menyentuh boboibot, sang robot mengangkat satu tangannya.

"Tunggu.." Ucap robot itu. Matanya fokus kearah belakang Yaya.

"..." Yaya yang melihatnya menghentikan gerakannya dan berbalik melihat apa yang robot itu lihat. Matanya terbelalak ketika tahu siapa orang itu. Boboiboy. Ia tergeletak ditengah jalan dan tak sadarkan diri. Melupakan Boboibot yang ada di depannya Yaya menghampiri Boboiboy. Namun belum sempat Yaya mendekatinya, boboibot sudah ada disamping Boboiboy. Berdiri dengan mode Halilintarnya. Yaya panik, ia langsung bersiap melayangkan serangannya pada robot itu. boboibot mengangkkat Boboiboy dan membawanya pergi. Yaya semakin panik.

"Aku akan membawanya kerumahnya. Jika kau mau ikut terserahlah." Kata boboibot. Yaya menghentikan serangannya dan terbang mengikuti boboibot.

Sesampainya di rumah tok Aba. Melihat ngeri dan tentu saja marah-marah pada boboibot. Namun boboibot tak merespons dan langsung pergi meninggalkan tempat ini. Yaya menunggui Boboiboy yang tertidur, sembari melihat tok Aba dan Ochobot membuatkan chocolate hangat.

"Yaya, kau harus pulang. Kau tak bisa disini tuamu bisa marah." Ucap Tok Aba lembut. Memang sejak tadi tok Aba memintanya pulang karena tahu orang tuanya selalu menarik dan membawanya pulang jika mereka tahu ia dekat dengan Boboiboy.

"Tidak tok. Aku ingin menemani Boboiboy." Ucap Yaya untuk sekian kalinya.

"Huhh.." Tok Aba hanya mendesah dan meninggalkan Yaya menjaga cucunya sendiri.

Dilihatnya Boboiboy yang mulai menggerakkan tangannya dan mulai tersadar. Yaya tersenyum cerah melihatnya. Boboiboy membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan menampakkan sepasang mata menyejukkan khas seorang bocah. Mata itu masih terlihat polos karena kebingungan dan dengan cepat berganti dengan tatapan kosong dan tertekan.

"Boboiboy?" Ucap Yaya lirih dan menggenggam tangan Boboiboy.

"Yaya?" jawab Boboiboy dengan pandangan Yang masih kosong. Yaya tak tega melihatnya. Ia meemas tangan Boboiboy lembut.

"Boboiboy, kita bisa melewati semuanya karena kita adalah teman." Ucap Yaya memberi semangat. Boboiboy hanya menatap Yaya dalam diam. Ia bingun mau mengatakan apa? Ini bukan situasi yang bisa dengan mudahnya dikuasai oleh anak kelas 5 SD. Yaya tetap menatap Boboiboy. Menatap mata kosongnya berharap dengan itu ia bisa memberikan sediki kehangatan baginya.

"Boboibo-"

"Yaya... kau disini kan! Kau harus pulang sekarang." Sebuah suara menginsterupasi perkataan Yaya. Mata Yaya membelalak tak percaya mendengar suara itu. Itu adalah suara ibunya. Yaya panik, namun juga tak ingin meninggalkan Boboiboy sendiri. tiba-tiba pintu kamar Boboiboy didobrak paksa. Dan disana berdiri ayah dan ibunya bersama Tok Aba dan Ochobot yang berusaha menenangkan mereka. Boboiboy memandang mereka masih dengan tatapan kosong.

"Yaya. sudah kami katakan untuk jangan pernah lagi dekat-dekat dengannya!" bentak sang ayah sambil menunjuk Boboiboy tak sopan.

"Ayah aku melihatnya tergeletak di jalan. Aku hanya menolongnya." Ucap Yaya menenangkan ayahnya. Sang ayah hanya mendelik tajam ke Yaya dan menarik tangannya membawanya pulang.

"Seharusnya kau biarkan saja ancaman seperti dia di sana. Lebih baik jika dia tak ada." Ucap ayah Yaya geram. Tok Aba yang mendengar itu menjadi sangat marah. Memang tok Aba sabar dan membiarkan mereka menghinanya tapi tidak dengan kata-kata itu. Ucapan ayah Yaya serti mendo'akan agar cucucnya mati saja. ohh... kakek mana yang tidak marah mendengar cucunya dikatai seperti itu. Boboiboy yang dari tadi diam pun tersentak dan semakin menundukkan kepalanya. bulir-bulir air mata turun dari kedua bola matanya.

"Sebaiknya anda keluar dari rumah saya dan kamu Yaya jangan dekati Boboiboy lagi." Ucap Tok Aba dingin.

"Siapa juga yang mau disini bersama ancaman itu." kata ayah Yaya dan menarik Yaya semakin kuat. Meski Yaya bisa melepaskan diri dengan mudah menggunakan kuasanya. Tapi ia tak bisa menggunakan kuasanya untuk itu, itu hanya akan menyakiti ayahnya dan semakin membuat ini semua menjadi rumit.

Yaya hanya pasrah dibawa pulang oleh orang tuanya. Tok Aba melihat mereka membawa Yaya dengan wajah dingin dan memendam amarah. tak ada senyum yang biasanya ditunjukkan tok Aba ketika mengantar orang pulang.

OoooooooooooO

Kata-kata ayah Yaya, pandangan orang-orang terhadapnya, dan semua caci maki yang di berikan seluruh masyarakat pulau rintis padanya membuatnya stres. Ia ingin melupakan semuanya. Ia ingin amnesia saja dan melupakan kejadia pahit disini.

"Amnesia?" Boboiboy ingat sesuatu dan dengan segera ia berubah menjadi Taufan dan meninggalkan kamarnya. Ia turun di sebuah hutan agak jauh dari pemukiman.

"Mungkin hanya ini satu-satunya cara. Boboiboy kuasa tiga."

Boboiboy memcah dirinya menjadi tiga. Sejarang terlihatlah 3 orang anak dengan wajah yang sama namun dengan aksen pakaian dan penggunaan topi yang berbeda-beda pula. Semua menunduk sedih bahkan si klon dari tawa hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kita akan melakukannya." Ucap klon berpakaian merah hitam dengan nada yang dingin.

"Tapi apa kalian yakin? Kita akan berpencar dan menghilangkan ingatan kita?" Ucap Taufan ragu.

"Aku ragu. Tapi kita harus melakukannya. Kita kan semakin tertekan disini dan bisa membuat si Api keluar."

"Kenapa? Toh aku melakukannya tak sengaja." Ucap seseorang berjalan keluar dari balik pohon. Tidak seperti yang lain yang menunjukkan wajah sedih bahkan marah. Namun anak itu tetap tersenyum. Semua orang tersentak dan membalikkan badan mengahadap bocah itu. Halilintar mengepalkan tangannya kuat dan menggertakkan giginya untuk menahan amarah. Bagaimana bisa dia mengatakannya dengan begitu mudah setelah apa yang terjadi saat ini?

"Biarkan saja mereka bicarayang mereka suka toh aku hanya menghilangkan tekanan. Mereka juga sih yang membuat aku tertekan." Ucap Boboiboy Api tanpa merasa berasalah sedikitpun.

Halilintar semakin tak bisa menahan amarahnya. Karena memang tak ada yang melihatnya marah, maka tak ada yang menyadari dia bergerak cepat kearah si Boboiboy baru.

"Gerakan kilat."

BUAKKK...

Sebuah pukulan keras mendarat di pipi sang Boboiboy baru. Boboiboy api hanya bisa menerimanya karena memang dia tak mennyadari keberadaan sang Boboiboy pemarah itu.

"Halilintar, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Gempa panik.

"Kau? Berhenti bertindak kekanakan. Kau bisa bilang begitu mudahnya tapi apa kau tahu masalah ini takkan muncul jika kau tak ada. Kita semua bisa melawan alien-alien brengsek itu tanpa meninggalkan masalah. Tapi kau? Kau selalu membuat masalah. Kau seharusnya tau yang membuat ini menjadi rumit dan membuat Boboiboy tertekan adalah kau sendiri." ucap Halilintar dengan amarah yang amat sangat. Dia tak bisa menahan ini lagi. Dia sudah muak dengan semuanya.

BUAKKK...

Disisi lain Boboiboy Api menatapnya penuh amarah. ia berdiri dan melayangkan pukulannya pada Halilintar. Halilintar yang tak menyadari perbuatan Api tak bisa mengelak lagi.

"Aku hanya ingin menghilangkan tekanan saja. tau!" Halilintar bangkit dan berdiri didepan Api.

"Itu hanya menambah masalah pada kami. Kau tak bisa menngontrol kekuatanmu.. ahh.. sudah lah persetan dengan semuanya. cukup dengan membunuhmu kita akan hilang ingatan semuanya." desis Halilintar marah. Taufan dan Gempa tersentak mendengar keinginan Halilintar. Begitu pula Api, dia tak menyangka bagian dari dirinya berniat membunuhnya. Meski ia jahat.. ah tidak lebih tepat disebut nakal namun dia takkan mau membunuh bagian dari dirinya itu.

Halilintar mensummon dua pedang Halilintar ditangannya dan menatap Api dengan tatapan membunuh. Gempa dan Taufan berdiri di depan Api melindunginya.

"Halilintar tenangkan dirimu. Jangan membunuhnya. Kita berpencar saja. kita tak perlu saling membunuh." Ucap Gempa menenangkan Halilintar. Halilintar masih tetap berjalan kearah Api dengan aura membunuh yang masih sama.

"Halilintar aku mohon. Jangan ada pertumpahan darah disini." Ucap Gempa memohon. Halilintar menggenggam pedang Halilintarnya kuat-kuat untuk menahan amarahnya. Namun percuma amarahnya sudah sangat tinggi. Dengan kecepatan kilatnya dia bergerak kebelakan Api dan mencoba menebasnya.

"Tanah pelindung" teriak Gempa membentuk tanah pelindung untuk melindungi si Boboiboy Api. Api hanya mematung ditempat ketika ia melihat orang yang sama persis dengannya mengayunkan pedang kearahnya.

"Taufan, hentikan Halilintar!" perintah Gempa pada Taufan. Taufan mengangguk terbang mencoba menghalau serangan Halilintar. Namun percuma Haliointar bergerak dengan sangat cepat. Api yang melihatnya hanya menghindari serangan dan tak ada niatan untuk melawan. Gempa menatap Api. Sekarang ia tahu tentang Api. Api memang nakal dan kekanakan tapi dia tidak jahat. Dai tak ingin membunuh bahkan melukai Halilintar yang sekarang jelas-jelas mencoba membunuhnya. Dia memang baik namun sedikit ceroboh. Ya! hanya ceroboh tetapi tak ada keinginan untuk melukai.

Taufan masih terus menghalau semua keris petir yang dilemparkan oleh halilinntar dan mencoba membuatnya turun karena ia melompat lompat dari satu pohon ke pohon lain untuk menghindari tanah pencekam milik Gempa.

"Deruan ribut" seru Taufan mencoba memperangkan Halilintar. Halilintar yang melihat itu langsung melompat ke bawah. Hal itu tak disia-siakan oleh Gempa dan segera membentuk tanah pencekam untuk menahan Halilintar.

"Tanah pencekam."

Halilintar tak bisa menghidari tanah pencekam milik Gempa lagi. Tanah itu memperangkapnya dan membuatnya sulit bergerak.

"Halilintar.. Halilintar... Tenangkan dirimu. Kita tak bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini jika kau membunuh Api."

Halilintar tak menjawab dan hanya menatap Api geram. Ia masih ingin membunuh anak itu. Gempa menutup matanya dan mengambil keputusan.

"Kita akan berpencar sekarang. Api kau juga harus pergi dari sini. Usahakan untuk tidak bertemu dengan yang lain. Aku akan pergi ke utara lewat stasiun. Kalian bisa pergi dengan kapal, bus, atau Pesawat. Terserah saja. yang penting kita berpencar." Kata Gempa dengan murung. Taufan mengangguk dan tatapannya kembali dipenuhi rasa bersalah. Api juga ia tidak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi hanya karena kecerobohannya.

Gempa melepaskan tanah pencekamnya dari Halilintar. Halilintar tidak berkata apapun dan langsung berbalik pergi kearah barat. Gempa memandang Halilintar sendu, ketika sudah tak melihat Halilintar lagi. Ia berbalik dan menatap Api dan Taufan.

"Aku akan merindukan kalian bertiga. Jangan ceroboh di tempat baru kalian." Ucap Gempa lalu pergi ke utara menuju stasiun. Angin pun pergi dengan Hoverboardnya kearah selatan dan begitu pula Api yang masih menundukkan kepalanya mengingat semua niat Halilintar yang mencoba membunhnya namun dihalangi oleh kedua klonnya yang lain. Ia berjalan pelan kearah timur.

Mereka semua berat meninggalkan teman dan diri mereka sendiri namun apa daya masalah ini membuat mereka mengambil keputusan yang bodoh itu. akankan mereka bisa menyatu dan kembali menjadi Boboiboy semula?

**To be continued**

**Huaaaa... ini apaan yang aku tulis...**

**Yahhh... saya bakalan melakukan apa yang Boboiboy lakukan jika menjadi dia. **

**Api OOC banget ya?**

**Mana nggak sama lagi sama cartoonnya. Ini hancur banget deh...**

**Hahhh... sudahlah.**

**Okay minna-sama saya akan lanjutkan kalau ada review :P**

**Hahahaha kurasa ini nggak bakalan panjang deh chapternya (semoga) dan bakalan lanjut setelah salah satu fic ku kelar. Tapi aneh ya saya kenapa nggak di publish nanti aja kalo salah satu fic saya sudah kelar?**

**Well... untuk meramaikan eps 17 jadi aku publish sekarang. **

**Saya pengen vote : **

**Sad ending : bakalan ketemu tapi bunuh-bunuhan di chapter akhir.**

**Happy ending : masalah bakalan selesai dan semua bakalan saling mengerti lalu bersatu jadi Boboiboy.**

**Jadi mind to review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola... halo... hai ...**

**Saya kembali lagi... **

**Berhubung fic Believe tinggal satu chapter lagi dan I'm Sorry juga udah end.. saya kembali melanjutkan fic ini.**

**Hehehe.. sebenarnya saya bikin setelah fic saya selesai itu karena ide saya yang lagi kopong (lhoo kan bo'onk) #digebukinmassa. Hehehe.. padahal otak saya lagi penuh-penuhnya mikirin UTs sama O2SN tapi entah mengapa ni otak selalu jalan kalo lagi mikirin hal lain. Wkwkwkwkwkk...**

**Saya senang sekali karena ini adalah fanfic dengan review terbanyak dalam 1 chapter yang pernah saya dapatkan. Tapi judulnya aneh ya? hahaha nggak pinter milih judul sih jadi alakadarnya ya? #dilemparkejurang**

**Hohohho... disini para BoBoiBoy saya biki sengasara... (all: WOYYY..) hehehe. Kan BoBoiBoy emang udah sengsara di Cartoonnya #dibejek. Air nggak muncul... tapi nggak tahu juga nanti butuh apa enggak #ditenggelemin.**

**Terimakasih minna-sama. Banyak yang vooting Happy ending ya? Tapi ada juga yang minta sad. Saya suka sad end sebenernya (dasar Yandere) tapi saya juga Happy end (labil amat) #dibakarmassa.**

**Untuk yang pilih sad ending maaf kalian kalah suara #dipenyekrame-rame... maaf minna sama saya harus konsisten (all: kayak lu pernah konsisten aja, Arina) #ditendang**

**Terimakasih banyak... banyak... banyak... untuk yang telah membantu saya mencari konflik.. (sebenarnya di ch. 1 itu masih belum dapet konfliknya) *peace* #dipenyet**

**Terimakasih banya minna-sama untuk yang telah membaca, mereview, memfav, memfollow dan mendukung pembuatan fic ini. Huhuuhuhuhu saya terharu #dibuangkeneraka.**

**Okay dari pada makin panjang ANnya mendingan langsung aja.. **

**Selamat membaca**

**Warning : GaJe, Abal, Typo(s), kata-kata yang berbelit-belit, OOC, alurnya ribet dan ikutan motoGP a.k.a kecepatan dan segunung kesalahan lainnya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Fang memang orang terakhir yang bergabung dalam geng itu. Ia juga tak terlalu mengenal pribadi BoBoiBoy seperti teman temannya yang lain. Tapi satu hal yang ia tahu dari rivalnya itu, BoBoiBoy adalah orang yang kuat. Bukan hanya kuat dalam hal fisik namun juga dalam hal mental. BoBoiBoy adalah orang yang bisa menghadapi semua masalah dengan kepala dingin. Sebagai contoh ketika Ejo Jo menyerang bumi. BoBoiBoy dengan tenangnya mengambil langkah mundur dan memperkirakan bahwa Ejo Jo takkan melukai teman-temannya sebelum mendapatkan semua jam kuasa dan Ochobot. Saat itu BoBoiBoy mundur bukan karena takut apalagi menyerah tapi ia menenangkan kepalanya dan menyusun rencana untuk mengalahkan Ejo Jo dan tentu saja mereka berhasil mengalahkan Ejo Jo berkat ketenangan BoBoiBoy. BoBoiBoy yang ia kenal bukan BoBoiBoy yang sekarang. Ia merasa BoBoiBoy tak memiliki semangat hidup sejak ia di kucilkan oleh penduduk desa. Ia bingung dengan para penduduk desa. Apa mereka tak memiliki rasa terima kasih ya? Hingga mereka dengan mudahnya mengganti dan mengucilkan hero yang dulu selalu menyelamatkan mereka? Mempertaruhkan nyawa agar mereka bisa selamat dan menjalani hidup mereka dengan damai.

Fang mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Ia sekarang sedang berada dikamarnya setelah ia memukuli BoBoiBoy tadi. Kaca matanya diletakkan di atas meja dan jaketnya pun menggantung di gantungan belakang pintu. Rumahnya sunyi senyap karena hanya ditinggali oleh dirinya seorang. Ia berbaring di ranjangnya sembari memikirkan rivalnya itu. Ia menatap tangan yang digunakannya untuk memukul rivalnya tadi.

"Argghhh... si bodoh itu! Bagaimana bisa aku frustasi hanya karena memikirkanmu..huhh.. dasar bodoh." ucap Fang sembari bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

"Lebih baik aku pergi ke kedai." Gumam Fang lalu beranjak memakai kaca mata dan jaketnya. Ia menutup pintunya dan pergi ke kedai tok Aba. Pikirannya kacau, ia bingung dengan semuanya. Biasanya ia tidak akan mau repot-repot memikirkan hal menjengkelkan seperti ini apalagi ini semua karena rivalnya itu, tapi entah mengapa ia tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Saat ini ia terlalu malas menggunakan kekuatannya dan lebih memilih berjalan kaki untuk pergi ke kedai tok Aba. Seperti biasa seluruh peduduk desa memandangnya dengan pandangan yang menurutnya menyebalkan. Ia memilih untuk mengacuhkannya, toh.. ia sudah terbiasa dipandang seperti itu. Meski ia haus akan kepopuleran tapi ia tetap dipandang seperti itu oleh semua orang. Maka dari itu dia lebih memilih untuk memandangi langit yang menurutnya lebih indah dari pada keadaan dikelasnya yang ricuh.

Cukup lama ia berjalan, akhirnya ia melihat kedai milik kakek dari rivalnya itu.

"Tok aku pesan special hot chocolate 1. Minum sini saja." ucap Fang dan mengambil tempat di konter kedai.

"Siap.." ucap Tok Aba menyiapkan pesanan Fang. "Tumben kau kesini Fang?" tanya Tok Aba sembari menyiapkan pesanan Fang.

"Eh.. Ehmm.. Aku bosan saja." Fang yang tadi memandangi langit tersentak kaget ketikaTok Aba bertanya seperti itu.

"Eh.. Nah.. Kau memikirkan apa?" tanya Tok Aba sembari menyerahkan pesanan Fang.

"Huhh.. Bukan apa-apa. Terimakasih." Ucap Fang sembari menyeruput hot chocolatnya.

"Kau memikirkan BoBoiBoy?" tanya Tok Aba. Fang tersentak dan langsung menatap kakek dari rivalnya itu. entah mengapa suara dan ekspresi Tok Aba menjadi sendu ketika mengatakan tentang BoBoiBoy. Fang hanya menatap hot chocolatenya tanpa niatan untuk menjawab. Saat ini pikirannya sangat kacau. Sikap BoBoiBoy, sikap penduduk desa, cara mengalahkan boboibot, huhh.. itu semua membuatnya semakin frustasi. Ia hanyalah anak-anak yang tak bisa menghandel semuanya secara bersama-sama. Apalagisekarang ia bisa disebut seorang diri melakukan semuanya. teman-temannya tak bisa di andalkannya sekarang. Ia tahu, mereka takkan tega melawan perintah orang tua mereka masih masing. Ini tidak semudah membantah larangan untuk bermain Game. Ini jauh lebih rumit ketimbang itu. Fang masih tetap menatap hot chocolate tanpa niatan untuk meminumnya.

"Huhh.. Sudahlah tak perlu kau pikirkan. Kufikir mereka benar." Ucap Tok Aba pelan.

Fang yang mendengar itu reflek menatap tajam kakek dari rivalnya itu. Ia tak peduli jika ini tak sopan, tapi ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak marah ketika Tok Aba secara tidak langsung membenarkan bahwa BoBoiBoy itu berbahaya. Tok Aba yang di tatap Fang seperti itu hanya tersenyum lembut dan melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kufikir mereka benar untuk mengganti BoBoiBoy. Dia sudah terlalu lelah melakukan hal yang seharusnya bukan tugasnya. Seharusnya ia hanya perlu sekolah dan bermain. Mungkin sebaiknya BoBoiBoy membiarkan semua ini saja atau kembali ke orang tuanya di KL." Ucap Tok Aba muram. Fang tau Tok Aba berat mengatakan itu. Tok Aba tak mau kembali berpisah dengan cucu satu-satunya itu, tapi Tok Aba tahu ia tak bisa egois. Jika ia memaksakan rasa sayangnya dan persaannya yang tak bisa berpisah dengan cucunya itu akan semakin menambah rasa sakit yang di rasakan oleh cucu kesayangannya itu.

"..."Fang hanya diam. Ia tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Ia sama sekali tak mengerti bagaimana menghibur seseorang. Ia juga tak tega melihat Tok Aba bersedih. Ia sudah menganggap Tok Aba adalah pengganti orang tuanya meski ia takkan mengatakan atau menunjukkannya pada siapa pun. Suasana terasa canggung, Tok Aba tak mengatakan apapun dan hanya membersihkan kedainya begitu pula dengan Fang ia hanya mengaduk-aduk Hot chocolatenya tanpa ada keinginan untuk meminum hot chocolate itu. Fang dan Tok Aba segera mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Ochobot yang terbang kearah mereka dengan berteriak teriak panik memanggili mereka.

"TOK ABA... FANG... BOBOIBOY.. HUHUHU.. DIA TAK ADA DIKAMARNYA.." ucap Ochobot di sepanjang jalan. Reflek Fang berdiri dan berlari menghapiri robot pemberi kuasa itu.

"Ochobot ada apa?" tanya Fang khawatir. "BoBoiBoy. Dari tadi aku memanggilinya tapi ia tidak menyahut sejak Yaya dipaksa pulang oleh kedua orang tuanya. Lalu saat aku membuka pintu kamarnya dia tak ada dikamarnya. Aku takut dia akan melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya. " Ucap Ochobot menjelaskan

"Tak apa aku akan mencarinya. Kau tunggulah disin dengan tok Aba dan hubungi yang lain." Ucap Fang segera berbalik dan menciptakan Elang bayang.

"Elang bayang." Seekor burung elang raksasa berwarna hitam bermata merah muncul dihadapan mereka. Fang segera menaiki elang bayangnya dan pergi mencari BoBoiBoy. Ia langsung menghubungi Yaya untuk membantunya mencari BoBoiBoy. Di jam tangannya terlihat sebuah hologram kecil yang menunjukkan sosok gadis berkerudung pink itu.

"Yaya, kau cari BoBoiBoy." Perintahnya singkat.

"Ada ap.." Fang segera memutuskan hubungan bahkan sebelum Yaya bertanya apa yang terjadi. Fang segera mempercepat laju elang bayangnya dan mencari di seluruh pulau rintis. Ia berputar-putar di atas pulau rintis hingga ia sampai di stasiun dan mendapati orang yang dicarinya tengah berdiri menunggu kereta.

"Gempa? apa yang dilakukannya disini?" gumamnya pelan dan memerintahkan elang bayangnya untuk turun di stasiun itu.

"Gempa apa yang kau lakukan disini?" teriaknya pada Gempa. Gempa yang menyadari seseorang memanggilnya segera membalikkan badannya dan terkejut ketika melihat Fang berlari menghampirinya.

"..." Gempa hanya terdiam dan melihat rivalnya yang berlari mendekatinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Mengapa kau berubah menjadi Gempa? Apa kau berpecah menjadi tiga?" tanya Fang bertubi-tubi. Gempa hanya diam tak tau harus menjawab apa. Ia juga bingung tak mungkin ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Karena ia yakin rivalnya ini akan menghentikannya. Bagai membantu Gempa kereta yang sejak tadi ditunggunya telah tiba. Ia tak peduli kereta itu akan membawanya kemanayang penting ia harus pergi dari pulau rintis sekarang.

Fang yang melihat kedatangan kereta itu, terbelalak dan mulai mengerti apa tujuan ingin pergi dari pulau rintis. Gempa menunduk dan tersenyum kecil. Ia berbalik dan meninggalkan Fang. Namun pergelangan tangannya di pegang dan ditarik Fang membuatnya berbalik menghadap Fang.

"jangan bilang kau akan pergi!" ucap Fang dingin.

"Fang.." ucap Gempa sangat lirih. Gempa mencoba menarik tangannya dari cengkraman Fang. Namun Fang semakin mengeratkan cengkramannya.

"Aku takkan membiarkanmu meninggalkan tugasmu!" ucap Fang geram.

"Huhh.. dengar, percuma kau menahanku pergi. Aku yakin yang lain sudah keluar dari pulau rintis." Ucap Gempa sangat pelan. Fang yang mendengar itu terbelalak kaget. 'Jadi BoBoiBoy berpecah menjadi tiga?' Fang yang masih belum pulih dari kekagetannya secara tak sadar genggamannya sedikit mengendur. Gempa tak menyia nyiakan kesempatan itu dan segera berlari menuju kereta yang hampir berjalan.

"Maaf Fang." Ucap Gempa lirih.

Fang tersentak kaget ketika ia merasa apa yang digenggamnya telah menghilang. Ia segera berlari menyusul Gempa. namun terlambat pintu kereta telah tertutup. Fang mencoba membokanya paksa namun kereta telah mulai berjalan.

"Gempa kau tidak bisa pergi.." teriak Fang dan berlari disepanjang stasiun mengejar Gempa. Gempa hanya menunduk. Sampai di ujung stasiun Fang hanya bisa menghentikan larinya dan menatap kereta yang ditumpangi Gempa.

"Bodoh... apa yang dilakukannya?" umpatnya kesal. Fang segera pergi ketempat Ochobot unntu mencari bantuan.

OoooooO

Yaya dikurung dikamarnya sejak ia dipaksa pulang dari rumah sahabatnya. Ia tak bisa keluar dari kamarnya. Jendelanya di gembok dan pintunya dikunci. Memang ia bisa dengan mudah keluar dari sini dengan menghancurkan jendela itu. namun ia tahu pasti itu akan malah menambah masalah. Ia mendudukkan dirinya idranjang. Buku pelajaran terbuka didekatanya tanpa niatan untuk dibaca. Ia sedang malas melakukan apapun sekarang bahkan ia malas untuk membaca buku. Kejadian dirumah BoBoiBoy tadi membuatnya semakin khawatir dengan keadaan sahabatnya itu. Ia bisa melihat sorot mata temannya yang sama sekali tak memiliki semangat. Ia merasa sang pengendali 4 elemen itu telah pasrah dan tak mau mencoba lagi. Ia takut BoBoiBoy akan melakukan tindakan bodoh karena kekacauan ini.

"BoBoiBoy.." gumamnya pelan. Ia menatap foto yang ada di meja dekat ranjangnya. Foto yang menunjukkan dirinya, BoBoiBoy, Ying, Gopal, Fang, bahkan Ochobot. Foto yang diambil beberapa bulan yang lalu. Foto yang berlatarkan tempat mereka berkumpul. Tempat mereka selalu berbagi tawa. Yaya menatap foto bocah bertopi terbalik itu lama. Foto yang menunjukkan sang bocah yang tersenyum sangat cerah dan bahagia. Senyum yang sangat ia rindukan. Senyum itu tak pernah tersungging di bibir sang bocah bertopi itu sejak kedatangan BoBoiBot. Ia ingin melihat senyuman itu lagi.

Ia tetap memperhatikannya hingga jam yang ada ditangannya berbunyi menandakan adanya panggilan masuk lewat jam itu. Yaya menatap jam kuasanya dan terketjut ketika jam itu menunjukkan hologram Fang yang terlihat panik dan terburu-buru

"Yaya, kau cari BoBoiBoy." Kata Fang singkat.

"Ada ap.." Fang langsung memutus hubungan bahkan sebelum Yaya sempat bertanya apa yang terjadi. Yaya langsung beranjak. Ia panik dari sikap Fang tadi Yaya tahu ada hal yang gawat yang terjadi pada temannya itu. Fang bukanlah orang yang mau repot-repot memikirkan masalah sepele dan dia tadi menunjukkan wajah panik dan bingung. Maka dari itu ia tahu hal yang buruk telah terjadi.

Yaya bingung. Ia tahu orang tuanya takkan membiarkannya pergi dandia tak bisa melawan mereka. Namun BoBoiBoy? Yaya memejamkan matanya.

"Kurasa tak ada pilihan lain." Gumam Yaya dan mendobrak jendelanya. Setelah jendelanya berhasi Yaya dobrak, Yaya segera terbang untuk mencari keberadaan pemuda bertopi terbalik itu.

Ia memutari pulau. Saat ia berada dia barat pulau rintis tepatnya jala menuju pelabuhan, ia menemukan seorang pemuda yang di cari-carinya. Namun ia menyerngit heran karena pemuda itu bergerah dengan cepat kearah pelabuhan. Yaya segera mempercepat terbangnya dan mendarat di depan sang pemuda yang tak menyadari keberadaan.

Sang pemuda berhenti bergerak dan menatap gadis yang ada didepannya. Ia menatapnya tajam, ia sedang malas bertemu dengan siapapun dan sekarang? ia sedang berhadapan dengan gadis yang merupakan orang yang terakhir kali ingin ditemuinya. Pemuda itu mendengus kesal dan menatap Gadis itu tajam.

"Apa maumu?" tanya sang pemuda.

"Halilintar?" panggil Yaya ragu.

"Huhhh.." mata Yaya membelalak tak percaya. sikap ini bukan sikap BoBoiBoy. Ini adalah sikap murni dari salah satu klonnya yaitu Halilintar. Yang artinya mereka berpecah menjadi tiga. Dan jika Halilintar disini.

"Kau akan pergi kemana? Kembalilah ke rumah. Tok Aba pasti mengkhawatirkanmu. Halilintar?" Kata Yaya setengah memohon. Halilintar tetap menatapnya tajam. Ia masih marah pada gadis itu, memang bukan gadis itu yang salah. Orang tuanyalah yang sudah membuatnya kesal.

"Huhh.. Berisik." Dengus Halilintar.

"Hali... Kumohon mengertilah." Ucap gadis itu lirih. Halilintar menutup matanya dan mengepalkan tangannya erat. Sudah cukup ia menahan marah sejak tadi. Ia sudah tak bisa menahan kemarahannya lagi. Halilintar membuka matanya dan menampakkan iris merahnya yang menyalang tajam.

"Berhenti bersikap seolah-olah kau mengertiku." Bentaknya tajam. Yaya yang mendengar itu membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Ia tak percaya pemuda itu akan membentaknya. Matanya terasa basah dan badannya bergetar menahan tangis. Ia tak menyangka pemuda itu akan mengatakan hal itu padanya. Seolah-olah? Apa Halilintar hanya menganggapnya **seolah-olah **mengerti?

"Berhenti bersikap seolah-olah kau mengerti tentangku. Seolah-olah kau tahu segalanya tentang BoBoiBoy. Kau tak mengerti apapun. Kau tak mengerti perasaan kami. Berhenti bersikap sok perhatian. Kau menyebalkan." Seru Halilintar penuh amarah. Ia ingin memukul seseorang namun ia tahu memukul gadis didepannya bukanlah hal yang benar.

"Aku.. Kami.. Kami mengerti. Kami.." ucapnya sembari terisak. Air matanya menetes melewati pipinya. Ia tak menyangka Halilintar akan mengatakan hal itu padanya. Ia tak tahu haris menjawab apa.

"Kau tak mengerti. Mereka selalu meminta pada kami. Apa kau mengerti kami sudah lelah? Kami sudah muak. Kami sudah susah payah melindungi mereka. Namun apa? Mereka mencampakkan kami seperti sampah. Kau mengerti itu?Kau tak tahu rasanya. Kau tak tahu bagaimana aku menerima semuanya. Kembali sana kerumahmu dan ke tempat kedua orang tuamu yanng akan menghindarkanmu dari ancaman." Ujarnya penuh amarah. Lalu segera berjalan melewati Yaya yang masih mematung mendengar ucapan Halilintar tadi. Sampai Halilintar telah di belakangnya, Yaya membalikkan tubuhnya dan berteriak kearah pemuda itu.

"Kau yang tak mengerti. Kami semua ingin membantumu. Kami semua juga ingin kau kembali menjadi BoBoiBoy yang penuh senyum seperti ... kami ingin kau kembali... Halilintar kembalilah." Teriak sembari terisak dan semakin lama semakin memelan dan kembali memohon pada Halilintar.

"Tak akan ada lagi BoBoiBoy, Yaya." ucap Halilintar sembari menunduk. "maaf, sampai jumpa." Ucapnya pelan dan pergi menggunakan gerakan kilat menuju pelabuhan.

"Tidak, Halilintar kumohon jangan pergi.." Ucap Yaya sembari menggapai Halilintar. Namun semua telah terlambat Halilintar telah Pergi dan Yaya hanya bisa menggapai udara kosong didepannya. Yaya segera terbang berharap bisa menemukan Halilintar sekali lagi. namun hingga ke pelabuhan ia tak menemukannya. Dengan mata yang mesih meneteskan air mata Yaya terus berputar putar dan mencari Halilintar.

"Halilintar. Mungkin aku harus meminta bantuan pada Ochobot." Ucap Yaya pelan dan segera kembali kekedai untuk meminta bantuan dari robot pemberi kuasa itu. Namun tak disadarinya Halilintar tetap melihatnya di bawah naungan bayang yang membuatnya tak dapat ditemukan siapapun.

Halilintar kembali merendahkan topinya dan berjalan masuk ke kapal yang akan membawanya pergi.

**To Be Continued**

**Fiuhh... chapter 2 complete. Tapi jadinya? Berantakan pakek banget.**

**Maaf minna-sama lama banget saya nggak buat. #dilemparkejurang.**

**Padahal pengennya ini chaper semua perpisahannya temen-temen BoBoiBoy tapi Cuma dua yang ketulis nggak papa ya? #dilemparkeujungdunia**

**Dan ini kenapa semua pada OOC? SHIUHAKJKJOASJKSDKJDSKJDSKJDSKJDKJDKSJKDJKSWOIOIEWOOEWNMNXMNI #frustasidotcom**

**Yahh... yaudah sih jadinya Cuma begini... #diinjekgolemtanah**

**Terimakasih telah membaca dan Sampai jumpa di next chapter minna sama **

**Mind to review?**


End file.
